Viens me chercher!
by saschka
Summary: ABANDONNÉE C'est l'histoire d'une vie de famille. Quoi c'est nul comme résumé? Ben oui, je sais pas les faire ces machins-là.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Viens me chercher. Explication du choix du titre à la fin du deuxième chapitre. (normalement)**

**Genre : Gen mais bon y'a du slash, que c'est étonnant !**

**Paring : oh, ben ça c'est la surprise…**

**Saison : on va dire 9 ou 10. Oui donc c'est dans le futur. Prend en compte la saison deux sauf quelques éléments que je ne citerais pas parce que je m'en souvient pas.**

**Résumé : Euh…en gros c'est l'histoire d'une vie de famille qui va pas forcément se dérouler comme voulu. C'est pas clair ? Désolé j'ai pas mieux.**

**Disclaimer : à moi rien qu'à moi ! Ca se passe dans le futur donc c'est à moi ! Non, en fait y'a que la terreur en culotte courte qui est à moi.**

**Note : Alors, j'aurais pu prendre un autre couple pour cette histoire mais je ne maîtrise pas suffisamment les perso de Ronon et Teyla, qui auraient collé parfaitement pour la vraie histoire. Les deux premiers chapitres servent à planter le décors, je laisse pas mal d'indice à vous de les trouver. Rien n'est là par hasard, et normalement si tout va bien tout jouera un rôle plus tard. C'est pas clair, c'est ça ? C'est normal, je ne le suis pas moi-même en ce moment.**

**Bonne lecture quand même !**

**Rahlàlà ! J'ai oublier de mettre mes bêta ! Oui parce que j'en ai eu pas moins de trois pour ce chapitre. Auvi, ma sœur adorée qui est restée bloquée sur la « pourquoïte aiguë », Bayas, qui est restée bloquée sur le réveil du chapitre 2. Et enfin, Rieval qui est restée bloquée sur le couleur bleu. Non je rigole, mais elle a trouvé que j'étais classique quand j'utilisais cette couleur. Je ne manquerais pas d'y faire des clins d'œil !**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

- Pourquoi tu prends ces fils ?

- Pour relier cette machine aux capteurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour pouvoir enregistrer son activité électrique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir comment elle fonctionne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est mon travail.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parc…Dis-moi, Matt, est-ce que c'est ton père qui t'a demandé de venir me voir ?

- Comment tu sais ? Il a dit que t'aimais bien quand on te pose des questions sur ce que tu fais. Il a dit que tu adores «étaler ta science ». Mais, j'ai pas compris, sur quoi tu l'étales ta science ?

Rodney regarda le petit bout de chou qui se tenait à ses côtés et lui sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, une touffe de cheveux noirs naturellement en bataille. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son militaire de géniteur. En plus des cheveux, ils partageaient tous les deux le même visage anguleux, le même nez droit, les oreilles en pointe (à son grand désespoir) et les petites fossettes aux coins des lèvres lorsqu'ils souriaient. Seuls ses yeux prouvaient qu'il n'était pas le clone parfait de John Sheppard. En effet, ceux-ci étaient d'un bleu turquoise, tirant sur le vert en fonction de la lumière.

Le canadien prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et répondit à sa question un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est une image. On ne peut pas étaler la science comme tu tartines ta brioche de Nutella. La science, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux toucher, donc tu ne peux pas l'étaler.

- Ben, alors pourquoi il a dit ça ?

- Parce qu'il adore me taquiner, voilà pourquoi. Aller viens, nous allons lui rendre une petite visite, il doit s'entraîner avecTeyla, à l'heure qu'il est. Si on allait le voir se faire **… **_étaler_ ?

Matt ne répondit pas mais afficha un air d'incompréhension totale sur son visage, le sourire du scientifique s'agrandit, si cela était encore possible.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux devant l'entrée du gymnase d'où ils pouvaient clairement entendre les bruits d'un corps tombant lourdement au sol. Rodney leva les yeux au ciel : même après dix ans d'entraînement intensif avec l'athosienne, John n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir le dessus ! Il était beau son héros ! Ils entrèrent au moment où les deux équipiers finissaient leur combat. Teyla ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la pièce en lançant un petit sourire entendu à Rodney tandis que John récupérait une bouteille d'eau dans son sac. Le petit atlante se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras en criant un retentissant « Papa ! »

- Hey ! Comment va mon petit miracle ?

- Mise à part une crise de _pourquoïte_ aiguë, il est en pleine forme.

John reposa son fils à terre et de son ton le plus innocent, répliqua au scientifique :

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- Mouais…C'est pas que je n'aime pas recevoir la visite de ton « miracle » mais j'ai du travail, moi. Enfin…on en reparlera. Il ne devrait pas être avec Jessica ?

- Si, mais elle est malade. Elle me l'a amené tout à l'heure mais comme j'avais une séance d'entraînement de prévue, je lui ai dit d'aller te voir.

- Tu lui as dit de venir me rejoindre tout _seul_ ?

- Euh…oui.

- Il a fait le trajet de la salle d'entraînement à mon labo tout _seul_ ?

- Ben oui…Quoi ?

- Mais enfin, John ! Il n'a que quatre ans !

- Et il sait déjà pirater les systèmes d'ouverture des portes… Ecoutes, il ne lui est rien arrivé. Tout va bien, alors détends-toi. Après tout, c'est mon fils, il sait se défendre, répliqua John légèrement agacé.

- Il a quatre ans ! QUATRE ANS ! Il ne sait pas se _défendre_.

- Vas dire ça à Kavanaugh. Le pauvre est resté plié en deux pendant deux heures après qu'il lui ait donné un coup de pied bien placé. (1)

- On se demande qui lui a appris ça, d'ailleurs.

- Eh ! Chacun sa spécialité. Toi, tu lui apprends bien à calculer les racines carrées.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. C'est pour améliorer son développement intellectuel. Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi, s'il a hérité de mon intellect ?

- Et qui te dit que ça vient pas de moi ? Je suis un génie des maths, tu l'as reconnu toi-même.

- Tu as peut-être des facilités en maths, mais en astrophysique, par exemple, tu es nul. Matt, lui, sait déjà ce qu'est un trou noir et je ne lui ai expliqué qu'UNE fois. Peux-tu en dire autant ?

- Non, rétorqua le militaire vexé par la réflexion du scientifique. Bon si on allait manger un morceau ?

- Oui, c'est ça change de sujet. Mais bon, va pour le casse-croûte. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Matt ? Tu as faim ?

- Oh ! Ouiiii ! J'ai si faim que je mangerais tout un éléphant !

- Rien que ça ? Si on est pas sûr d'où lui vient son intellect, on sait au moins qui lui a transmit son appétit.

Cette petite remarque valut à John un petit coup de poing dans le bras et un Rodney en parfaite imitation de petit garçon boudeur. L'Américain vint embrasser du bout des lèvres le canadien et l'entraîna hors de la salle en lui passant un bras autour des épaules, Matt sur les talons.

- Je plaisantais ! C'est trop facile avec toi. Tu ne marches pas, tu bats les records du cent mètres.

- Grumpf.

- Tu passes trop de temps avec Ronon, toi.

- Que veux-tu ? J'essaye de te rendre jaloux mais je crois que c'est peine perdue !

- Pourquoi tu veux le rendre jaloux papa ?

John et Rodney baissèrent les yeux vers Matt qui se trouvait juste entre eux deux. Ils avaient presque oublié sa présence. Rodney poussa un petit soupir mais répondit calmement.

- Pour qu'il comprenne ce que _ça_ fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'il arrête de faire les yeux doux à tout ce qui bouge.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas ça.

- Pourquoi ?

La ronde des pourquoi continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue du mess, où elle ne cessa que lorsque le petit garçon fut assis devant son repas. Il regardait son assiette,une belle plâtrée de purée y côtoyait une grande tranche de steak provenant de Logandra, planète dont le peuple était connu pour être de bons éleveurs. Après quelques hésitations, Matt entama la purée, laissant soigneusement de côté la viande. Il allait attaquer son dessert lorsque son papa canadien se tourna vers lui, prit son plateau et commença à lui découper son steak.

- Matt, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de couper ta viande ? Il ne faut pas avoir peur, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Je veux pas la manger, c'est pas bien.

- Comment ça, c'est pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bien ?

- De manger de la viande.

- Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis que je sais que la viande avant c'était des animaux vivants. Moi j'aime bien les animaux, je veux pas les manger.

En bon carnivore, John se mêla à la conversation.

- Qui t'as dit ça, mon cœur ?

- C'est Kate.

- Va falloir que je lui dise deux mots. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est devenue végétarienne qu'elle doit convertir tout le monde.

- John calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu sais Matt, il faut manger de la viande. Nous sommes faits comme cela. Si tu veux grandir, tu dois manger des protéines au moins une fois par jour. Et comme tu es allergique au poisson, tu n'as pas trop le choix, tu dois manger de la viande.

- Mais, ils les ont tuées les vaches pour qu'on puisse les manger !

- Ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette ce n'était pas une vache, même si ça y ressemble. Mais si je te dis qu'elles n'ont pas eu mal, et qu'elles ont eu une belle vie, tu le manges ton beaf ?

- Non !

L'air suffoqué de Rodney devant l'aplomb du bambin fit partir John dans un grand éclat de rire. Il fut bientôt suivi par le reste de sa petite famille.

L'américain était assis juste à côté de son fils et Rodney leur faisait face. Les deux bruns riaient aux éclats, le canadien les regardait. Son rire s'était calmé mais son visage rayonnait. Il en était ainsi depuis des années et avec la naissance du garçon, son bonheur n'avait fait que s'amplifier. Il se revit tenir Matt dans ses bras pour la première fois.

Matt, son fils, à John et à lui. Le fruit de trois ans d'amour plus ou moins chaotiques et de neuf mois de stress intense…

_Il était allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il venait de se réveiller et était encore un peu vaseux. Il essaya de se redresser sur son oreiller mais les points de sutures parcourant son ventre se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir._

_Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui, il leva les yeux vers l'origine du bruit et découvrit Carson et John entrer dans sa petite chambre individuelle. L'américain souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux un peu rougis et un paquet de linge dans les bras. Il s'assit au bord du lit, embrassa doucement son occupant et lui tendit son fardeau. Rodney le prit délicatement, le cala précautionneusement contre lui, écarta la petite couverture mauve à petit poids vert et contempla pour la première fois son fils._

_-Il est magnifique ! Il a tes yeux, il va faire des ravages dans les cours d'école._

_Le scientifique réprima un rire, de peur de réveiller le nouveau-né endormi dans ses bras. Il passa l'un de ses doigts dans la minuscule paume du bébé, qui instinctivement le serra._

_- Attendons un peu avant de dire de qui il a hérité ses yeux. Tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus._

_- Peut-être mais les siens sont vraiment foncés, donc il aura les yeux bleus. N'est-ce pas Carson ?_

_- Effectivement, il y a de très fortes probabilités pour qu'il ait les yeux bleus, avec deux parents aux yeux clairs, le contraire serait étonnant. Aller ! John, vous devez laisser votre moitié se reposer. L'opération est certes classique, elle reste néanmoins éprouvante, surtout du point de vue anesthésie._

_Le militaire reprit son fils des mains de Rodney, embrassa une dernière fois le scientifique et lui dit avec un grand sourire :_

_- N'empêche, on peut dire que tu as fait fort. Faire une crise d'appendicite le jour de la naissance de ton fils… Tu nous l'auras fait jusqu'au bout ta couvade(2)!_

_Rodney se retint de justesse. C'était bien parce que le militaire tenait son bien le plus précieux dans ses bras qu'il ne lui envoyait pas son oreiller à la figure._

- Rod ?… RODNEY !…Allo ! Atlantis appelle la Terre.

- Hein ? Euh .. . Tu disais ?

- Apparemment rien d'intéressant. Tu étais parti où ?

- Hum .. Je me souvenais juste de la première fois où j'ai vu Matt. Je pense que cette fois je pourrais assister à la naissance.

- Sauf si tu nous as caché un autre appendice à t'enlever.

- Non, merci ça va. Je garde tout ce qui me reste.

Ils repartirent dans leur fou rire, bien que cette fois, Matt ne comprit pas ce que ses papas trouvaient de drôle.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Dans l'après-midi, le couple se rendit dans une pièce attenante à l'infirmerie, qui depuis le temps, avait gagnée en surface. Le lieu, surnommé « la salle d'incubation » était relativement vaste, suffisamment en tout cas pour contenir une dizaine de cylindres de verre, chacun relié à plusieurs appareils, autour desquels un homme passait sans problème. Le docteur Beckett se tenait devant l'un d'eux en train de régler une machine que le colonel Sheppard identifia comme étant un échographe.

Chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans cette pièce, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier les Anciens pour avoir trouver un moyen pour que les couples homosexuels puisse avoir une descendance. Il repensait à la première fois où il avait évoqué le sujet avec Rodney, quelques semaines seulement après sa première incartade. S'en était suivi une belle dispute sur le fait que le canadien croyait, à juste titre, que John lui proposait d'avoir un enfant pour se faire pardonner d'être aller voir ailleurs. Le militaire avait dû occuper le canapé du salon plusieurs nuits à la fin de leur « discussion » Mais l'idée avait fait son chemin dans son esprit et quelques mois plus tard, il avait relancé le sujet. Cette fois-là, il fût plus convaincant que la première puisque deux mois plus tard, les deux hommes étaient dans le bureau de Carson pour qu'il leur explique la procédure.

_- Comme vous le savez pour avoir accès à cette technologie, il faut fournir la preuve, par de nombreux examens, de l'impossibilité de mener une grossesse jusqu'à son terme, ceci pour éviter les abus de futures mères voulant s'épargner les inconvénients d'une grossesse. Pour vous, les démarches sont beaucoup plus simples, puisque vous êtes un couple homosexuel masculin et donc dans l'impossibilité totale de procréer, du moins ensembles. A moins que vous m'ayez caché des choses…_

_Le médecin afficha son fameux petit sourire en coin, Sourire qui faisait fondre tout le personnel féminin de la base et dont il abusait pour charmer ses conquêtes. Depuis que le colonel Sheppard avait rendu publique sa relation avec Rodney, c'était lui qui avait pris la place de Don Juan dans la Cité. Et on pouvait dire que son tableau de chasse aurait pu rendre jaloux le Don Juan en question._

_- Cependant, pour pouvoir bénéficier de la PAPUA…_

_- PAPUA ?_

_- Procréation Assistée Par Utérus Artificiel. C'est moi qui ai trouvé le nom, je ne suis pas aller chercher bien loin, je vous l'accorde. Enfin, je disais, pour bénéficier de cette technologie, un couple homosexuel a l'obligation d'être marié ._

_- Oui, nous savons. Nous passons devant monsieur le maire dans deux semaines. Ce que nous voulions savoir c'est comment cela va se passer, médicalement parlant._

_- Eh bien, le processus comporte plusieurs étapes. La première consiste à recueillir des gamètes. Pour cela, vous devrez me remplir chacun un petit bocal comme celui-là._

_Carson sortit d'un des tiroirs de son bureau un flacon semblable à ceux utilisés pour les analyses d'urine._

_- Euh…Remplir jusqu'où ?_

_- Autant que vous pouvez en une seule fois, colonel… Le recueil doit avoir lieu après une période de trois jours d'abstinence…_

_- TROIS JOURS ?_

_- Oui, trois jours. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de volonté vous pourrez y arriver._

_Carson affichait un sourire taquin._

_- Aha, très drôle, Carson._

_- Merci, Colonel. Sérieusement, ce délai est nécessaire pour permettre à votre organisme de reconstituer son stock de spermatozoïdes. Une fois que l'analyse des échantillons aura été faite, nous passerons à la seconde étape._

_- Qui est ?_

_- L'énucléation des ovules receveurs. Les organes baignent en continu dans un liquide nutritif auquel on ajoute un traitement hormonal afin que les ovaires produisent plusieurs ovules par cycles, comme pour une procréation assistée classique. Nous en prélevons régulièrement et on les congèle mais ils ont toujours un noyau, qu'on ôte afin qu'ils puissent recevoir le matériel génétique des deux parents. Ensuite, on passe à la troisième étape. Elle consiste en l'introduction dans le cytoplasme de l'ex ovule des noyaux des gamètes parentales. Si tout se passe bien, les deux noyaux fusionnent comme lors d'une fécondation classique et forment une cellule-œuf. Nous en arrivonsalors à la dernière étape qui est la transplantation de ces cellules-œuf dans l'utérus artificiel. A partir de là, la grossesse se passe comme pour une femme sauf qu'il n'y en a pas. Ceci-dit, nous allons transplanter plusieurs œufs dans plusieurs utérus pour multiplier les chances de réussite. Mais, je ne me fais pas de soucis, cette technique est utilisée sut Terre depuis deux ans et elle a largement fait ses preuves. Dans moins d'un an, un petit McKay-sheppard s'époumonera pour la plus grande joie de vos voisins._

_Et effectivement, moins d'un an plus tard, Matt avait pointé le bout de son nez, faisant quasiment immédiatement ses nuits, ce qui permit à ses parents de garder de bonnes relations avec Teyla et Ronon qui partageaient les quartiers adjacents ceux des deux hommes._

Ils avaient eu Matt et l'envie de lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur s'était faite pressante. Mais ils avaient décidé d'attendre un peu, de voir comment ils allaient s'en sortir, s'ils seraient à la hauteur des attentes d'un enfant. De ce qu'ils avaient pu observer, ils s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés. Alors, il y avait maintenant dix mois, ils avaient relancé la procédure et attendaient à présent des jumeaux, ce qui remplissait de joie le futur grand frère mais qui angoissait un peu les parents.

Pour le moment, ils étaient en pleine admiration d'une image plus ou moins grise qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Carson leur montrait différents points de l'écran en leur expliquant de quelle partie de l'anatomie de leurs fils il s'agissait mais pour les profanes qu'ils étaient, ce n'était que de vulgaires tâches grises. Ils discernaient bien vaguement la forme de deux têtes mais pour le reste, c'était une autre histoire. Cependant, pour rien au monde, ils n'auraient manqué ces examens prénataux qui leur permettaient, d'une certaine façon, de participer à la grossesse.

A la fin de l'échographie, le médecin les rassura, chose qu'il devait faire régulièrement, ces deux-là étant de vrais papas-poules. Les fœtus étaient en pleine forme, leur taille ainsi que leur poids étaient satisfaisants, surtout pour des jumeaux. Le compte-rendu de l'examen se passa sans heurt jusqu'à l'énoncé du fait que « l'accouchement » aurait certainement lieu avant la fin de la semaine. La voix des deux futurs nouveaux-papas monta sensiblement dans les aigus, montrant bien la panique qui s'emparait d'eux. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, la chambre n'était pas finie, la réserve de couche n'était pas reconstituée, les biberons n'avaient toujours pas leurs tétines, le lait maternisé était en rupture de stock et Teyla n'avait pas fini de tricoter les grenouillères. Bref, ils n'attendaient pas la naissance si tôt. Dans leurs esprits, un bébé mettait neuf mois pour venir au monde, pas huit.

Ils quittèrent l'écossais qui devait se préparer pour le retour de l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel Lorne. Equipe qui avait repris le flambeau des missions de routine qui tournent mal. John et Rodney se précipitèrent dans leurs quartiers afin de terminer de monter les lits qui accueilleraient bientôt leurs enfants. Trois heures plus tard, un _magnifique_ berceau bleu et blanc trônait au milieu de la petite chambre, il était d'un commun…s'en était affligent. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, c'était ce modèle ou rien. A croire que tous les bébés d'Amérique devaient naître à la même période.

- Piou ! Bon ! Aller, plus qu'un !

Vers une heure du matin, ils purent enfin aller se coucher, non sans avoir passé une bonne demi-heure à border leur aîné. Matt n'avait pas voulu aller dormir tant que ses parents n'en faisaient pas autant, John avait tenu à finir la chambre avant d'aller se coucher et Rodney ne voulait pas y aller sans son conjoint. Etant tous aussi têtus les uns que les autres, ils n'avaient pu éteindre les lumières qu'à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

**TBC…**

**Bon voilà un début. Pour être honnête je ne sais absolument pas quand je posterais la suite. De un parce que je dois la modifier, j'en suis pas des masses contente. De deux parce que j'aimerais avoir quelques chapitres d'avances pour être sûre du chemin que je prends. L'histoire est assez simple en elle-même mais vu que j'y mets plein de truc faut que ce soit cohérent. Et puis faut que je mette tout à plat. Bref, vous attendez pas à des postages réguliers.**

**1.** autobiographique : quand j'étais petite, mon papa m'a dit, si un garçon t'embête, tu lui donne un coup de pied entre les jambes.

**2. **couvade : grossesse nerveuse masculine. En gros, c'est quand un futur papa somatise la future arrivée du bébé. Il prend du poids, a des nausées, des maux de ventre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite ! Merci à Rieval qui a pris le temps de bêtalire ce chapitre malgré ses préparatifs de départ en vacances ! Bon dernier chapitre d'exposition, la « vraie » histoire démarre dans les dernières lignes de ce chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Contente de voir que les Roro et Jojo plaisent en papa poules. VLU, tu va gagatiser ici, je sens. Fait gaffes quand même, tu va virer McShepp. Lol**

**Merci également à Bayas, pour ses conversations MSN qui me font du bien au moral, et pour le temps qu'elle veut bien accorder à cette fic pendant les vac de Rieval ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

- PAPA ! Papapapapapapapapapa ! Réveilles-toi ! Aller, s'il te plaiiiiiiit !

- Humm…John…ton fils t'appelle.

- Je crois que c'est toi qu'il appelle.

- Maieuh ! Réveilles-toi tous les deux.

Rodney sentit qu'on lui secouait le bras. Malgré son esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil, il reconnut John qui manifestement le confondait avec un prunier, sauf que bah non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Son cher et tendre ne pouvait physiquement pas être l'auteur de la séance de « massage » puisque celui-ci avait entrelacé ses doigts dans les siens. Or, aux dernières nouvelles, John n'avait que deux mains, rugueuses et poilues, certes, mais qu'il savait très bien utiliser…ses tartes aux myrtilles dominicales étaient de pures merveilles. Et donc, si le beau brun toujours sans aucun cheveu blanc à presque cinquante ans qui partageait sa vie n'était pas la cause des charmantes vibrations qui animaient son bras, ce devait être … Rodney ouvrit les yeux. Bingo ! Matt le fixait d'un sourire qui rappelait celui de son père. Le sourire que John lui sortait lorsqu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Alléeuh ! Viens, c'est aujourd'hui !

- Hummoui…J'arrive, j'arrive. Vas-y, je te rejoins.

En moins de deux secondes, le petit bonhomme était sorti de la chambre de ses parents laissant un canadien complètement dans le brouillard et un américain ronflant. Rodney prit son courage à deux mains, se retourna tant bien que mal car prisonnier des bras de son mari, puis une fois dégagé, il tenta de réveiller ce dernier en douceur. John n'était pas du matin et si le scientifique voulait passer une journée agréable, il avait intérêt à mettre les formes en jouant les réveille-matin.

Heureusement qu'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Tous les mois, c'était pareil : le jour du « dimanche pique-nique » Matt se levait aux aurores, décidait que ses parents, eux aussi, méritaient de profiter du spectacle du lever du soleil, puis il ne les lâchait plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la porte des étoiles pour passer une journée de détente en famille sur une des planètes alliées d'Atlantis. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient prévu de se rendre sur Istrière où une foire locale devait avoir lieu. C'était l'occasion pour les deux néo-Atlantes de retrouver l'ambiance des fêtes foraines terriennes et pour Matt de s'amuser à des jeux de son âge.

Mais pour le moment, Rodney devait sortir sa belle au bois dormant de son lourd sommeil. Rodney commença sa tâche en soufflant doucement sur le visage de son conjoint. Un léger sourire s'y dessina … Aha, il était sur la bonne voie ! Il poursuivit son oeuvre par quelques baisers sur le bout du nez et les paupières. Celles-ci tressaillirent, le dormeur sortait doucement des bras de Morphée. Le Canadien continua en effleurant le cartilage des oreilles. Alors qu'il en atteignait le lobe, il put sentir la prise de l'Américain se raffermir autour de sa taille. Bien, il était temps pour lui de sortir sa botte secrète. Il survola de ses lèvres celles de John, les frôlant juste assez pour chatouiller le bel endormi. Après quelques secondes de ce doux traitement, il les posa définitivement en augmentant progressivement la pression de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que John ouvre la sienne pour venir caresser de sa langue les lèvres fines. Il s'ensuivit un doux et long baiser trop tôt interrompu au goût des deux hommes par leur chère progéniture.

Apparemment, Matt trouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez rapides et était revenu à la charge. La petite tête brune était réapparue dans leur chambre et elle n'avait pas l'air ravie. Matt croisa ses petits bras sur sa poitrine, pris un air renfrogné et se mit à taper du pied. Cet enfant avait un talent incroyable pour passer, en quelques secondes, de l'imitation parfaite d'un John tout sourire à celle, tout aussi parfaite, d'un Rodney contrarié.

- PAPA !

- Quoi ?

John avait répondu plus durement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais se faire éjecter de son petit nuage matinal par un gamin de quatre ans le mettait assez vite de méchante humeur. Le gamin en question ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton employé par son père et enchaîna :

- Non, pas toi ! Papa.

John leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait dû s'y attendre, ce n'était pas à lui que Matt s'adressait. Il se tourna vers Rodney qui bizarrement avait l'air de trouver la scène assez drôle.

- Il serait peut-être temps qu'il trouve un moyen de nous différencier quand il nous appelle. Ca devient lassant de devoir lui demander à chaque fois lequel de nous deux il veut.

- Oh ! Non ! Je me souviens très bien de ce que ça a donné la dernière fois qu'il a voulu nous différencier. Dada, non mais je te jure…Est-ce que je ressemble à un cheval ?

Le canadien allait partir dans un de ces innombrables monologues mais Matt l'interrompit, en criant presque, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- PAPA ! T'AS DIS QUE TU VIENS ALORS VIENS ! J'ai faim en plus. DEPECHES-TOI !

Il appuya ses derniers mots en tapant, encore une fois, du pied. John se redressa dans son lit, prit son air autoritaire et s'empressa de remettre son fils sur le chemin de la politesse.

- Jeune homme, on ne dit pas ça à ses parents. Alors, si tu veux que l'on se lève, utilise un autre ton. C'est clair ?

Matt se renfrogna.

- Matt ?

Le gamin lâcha un petit soupir mais finit par acquiescer.

- Oui papa.

- Bien, j'aime mieux ça. Aller ! A la une, à la deux, à la trois. On se lève tous pour danette comme disent les Français.

Rodney regarda John un long moment, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Et bien quoi ?

Rodney secoua la tête.

- Ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi, ceux-là. Depuis qu'il y a un contingent de mangeur de grenouilles sur Atlantis, tu n'arrêtes pas de parler en utilisant ces stupides expressions toutes faites. Des fois, tu me fais peur, tu sais ?

Rodney reçu une petite claque sur le crâne, claque accompagnée d'une réflexion assassine de la part de John.

- S'il n'y avait que _des fois_ où, _toi,_ tu me fais peur…

**OoOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney et John étaient enfin debout et préparaient le petit déjeuner ainsi que le panier pique-nique. Rodney tartinait les tranches de brioche d'une épaisse couche de nutella et en donna deux à John et une à Matt. Ses deux hommes croquèrent à pleines dents dans les tartines d'une manière quasi simultanée. Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. Avec ces deux là, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un pot format familial ne fasse que trois jours. John – après avoir englouti une autre tartine – se leva et se mis à ranger, avec une précision toute militaire, les vivres qu'il avait préparés pour le déjeuner.

Rodney qui avait fini lui aussi de déjeuner allait se lever lorsque son regard se posa sur un plat recouvert d'un torchon. Il fronça les sourcils. Evidemment John avait oublié. Rodney se leva et vint coller son torse au dos de son amant. Il passa ses mains sur le ventre plat du colonel et posa sa tête sur son épaule. John, pensant que son compagnon faisait une crise de manque de tendresse, l'embrassa ou plutôt lui donna une série de « smacks » rapides sur les lèvres, petites friandises dont raffolait tant le Canadien.

- Déjà en manque ? Et après tu dis que c'est moi l'obsédé, dit John en souriant.

- Tu ES un obsédé, mais je t'aime quand même.

Rodney l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

- En fait, je venais te demander si tu n'avais rien oublié.

John regarda autour de lui.

- Euh…Non, je crois pas.

John fit un inventaire rapide de ce qu'il avait rangé, du nombre de petites cuillères au bocal de cornichon. Il en était sûr, il n'avait rien oublié.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ?

Rodney se retenait à grand-peine d'éclater de rire. John cherchait ce qu'il pouvait bien manquer, en vain. Le Canadien fit cesser la torture et tourna la tête du militaire en direction de la table, de façon à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le plat. John se donna mentalement une claque sur le front, comment avait-il pu oublier sa tarte aux myrtilles ?

Chaque fois qu'ils partaient pique-niquer, il emmenait une tarte aux myrtilles qui ne faisait pas long feu au dessert. C'était en quelque sorte, leur dessert familial, une partie intégrante de leurs traditions familiales.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Ils avaient traversé la porte depuis une heure environ et ils déambulaient tranquillement entre les différents stands de la foire.

La grande foire bi-annuelle d'Istrière était réputée sur de nombreux mondes. Il ne fallait donc pas s'étonner de rencontrer des ménariens, des logandriens, des tovens et bien d'autres représentants d'autres peuples plus ou moins avancés de la galaxie de Pégase. John et Rodney assistaient à chaque édition depuis qu'Elisabeth avait signé un traité commercial avec les dirigeants d'Istrière. Ici, ils pouvaient laisser libre court à leurs marques d'affections, même en public. Ils n'étaient plus le chef militaire et le chef scientifique d'Atlantis, mais un couple d'amoureux parmi tant d'autres, parent d'une petite terreur qui adorait les fêtes foraines.

La terreur en question venait tout juste de repérer un stand de promenade à dos de akala, une sorte de ruminant local ressemblant assez fortement à un cheval si ce n'était qu'à la place des sabots, il possédait trois doigts. Matt n'eut pas trop de mal à convaincre ses papas de lui laisser faire un tour, après tout, ils étaient là pour qu'il s'amuse.

John proposa d'accompagner son fils pendant la ballade à dos d'akala, pendant ce temps, Rodney en profiterait pour trouver un endroit agréable pour manger. Ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté, Matt précédant John en lui tirant le bras, déboîtant presque l'épaule du militaire, pour le faire avancer plus vite et Rodney scrutant les alentours à la recherche d'une parcelle de terrain dégagé.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, le scientifique trouva son bonheur : un carré d'herbe bien verte situé à l'ombre d'un arbre et assez éloigné de l'agitation du rassemblement. Il installa la couverture bleu pâle très simple et très classique (1) et y déposa les différents mets que son cuisinier personnel avait préparé avec amour et patience malgré un petit garçon de quatre ans qui voulait à tout prix faire la cuisine comme son papa.

Rodney venait à peine de sortir la tarte du panier quand il distingua du coin de l'œil qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'approchait de lui. Il avait les cheveux châtains, la peau bronzée et ses vêtements étaient caractéristiques de ceux des Tovens. S'il se souvenait bien, le jeune homme s'appelait Ikar et était un vrai moulin à parole.

- Bonjour docteur McKay. Le colonel Sheppard et le petit Matt ne sont pas avec vous ?

- Bonjour Ikar. Si, ils font une ballade en akala.

- Oh… Et Jessica est avec eux ?

- Non, elle n'a pas pu nous accompagner, elle est malade.

- Ah, c'est dommage. J'aurais souhaité la présenter à mon frère. Il a fini ses études le mois dernier. Il est revenu vivre avec nous et elle m'avait dit qu'elle aimerait bien le connaître.

- Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, je lui passerai votre bonjour.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Oui, je suis très gentil.

Rodney pensa que la conversation prendrait fin sur cette dernière phrase mais le tovens enchaîna sur une question concernant le recyclage de l'eau sur Atlantis. Le scientifique ne s'attendait pas à une telle question, surtout de la part d'un membre d'un peuple aussi peu développé technologiquement que l'était le sien. Il répondit néanmoins. Il connaissait parfaitement le sujet puisqu'il avait apporté de nombreuses améliorations au système mis en place par les Anciens. Ikar se révéla très intéressé par le sujet et posa question sur question. Il s'interrompit uniquement pour saluer un groupe de touristes interplanétaires passant à proximité d'eux.

Rodney, lui, était tout à son exposé si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'un des hommes du groupe fit un signe de tête plus appuyé au tovens, tout en cachant rapidement une petite fiole dans une de ses poches.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

John en était sûr, la ballade avait durée une éternité, minimum. Une éternité passée sur le dos saillant d'un stupide animal plus proche de l'estomac sur patte que du gentil compagnon de promenade. Cador, nom de l'_adorable_ bête de somme qu'il partageait avec son fils, s'était arrêté à chaque touffe d'herbe rencontrée sur le parcours. Il avait pris son temps pour les déguster et avait dû trotter ou du moins essayer de trotter, pour rattraper ses congénères qui, eux, faisaient leur boulot avec sérieux. Résultat, John avait fait une séance de tape-cul (2). Et il n'y avait pas que son postérieur qui avait souffert.

Les akalas possédaient un garrot très proéminent à la base de l'encolure, juste au-dessus de l'endroit où se plaçait le cavalier. Et, (il s'en voulait terriblement de le penser), Matt, bien qu'assis devant son père, ne le protégeait pas de cette protubérance osseuse.

La virée akaléenne prit fin au grand soulagement de John qui mit vite pied à terre. Il se jura de ne plus jamais monter sur le dos d'un de ces animaux de malheur, récupéra son fils et rejoignit Rodney. Il le trouva en grande conversation avec Ikar, le Tovens qui faisait les yeux doux à Jessica depuis au moins deux ans. Quand le jeune homme vit arriver les deux atlantes il les salua et partit un peu précipitamment, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent etlaissa la petite famille déjeuner tranquillement.

La scène était _A-DO-RA-BLE_.

John et Rodney se donnaient la béquée mutuellement sous les regards un peu jaloux d'un Matt en pleine résolution de son complexe d'Œdipe (3) et de jeunes filles qui trouvaient que tout ça, c'était un beau gâchis. De temps à autres, quand il se croyait à l'abris du regard inquisiteur de son compagnon, l'américain leurs envoyait des petits signes de la main, des sourires enjôleurs et autres coup d'œil suggestifs.

Rodney, n'étant pas aveugle, voyait bien le manége de son conjoint. Bien qu'excédé au plus haut point, il se força à rester le plus calme possible.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de faire ça quand je ne suis pas juste à côté de toi. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

- De quoi ? lui répondit John sur un ton faussement innocent.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel (c'était presque devenu un réflexe depuis qu'il vivait avec le militaire) et désigna les jeunes filles de la main.

- Tes œillades aux bimbos intergalactiques. Essayes d'être discret. Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de jouer au capitaine Kirk, mais lorsque nous sommes en famille, réfrènes tes ardeurs. Parfois, je me demande si tu te souviens que tu es marié. A moins, bien entendu, que la portée de cet engagement ne t'échappe totalement. Finalement, je me dis que les alliances ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

John répondit sur un ton agacé.

**- **Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, souviens-toi.

Rodney se tut. C'était vrai. Combien de fois en avaient-ils parlé ? Des dizaines de fois. La première remontait à ce fameux soir où John lui avait re-proposé d'avoir un enfant.

_Ils étaient en pleine action, emplissant leur chambre de gémissements plus ou moins étouffés, quand John pensa que c'était le bon moment pour lancer LE sujet. Pourquoi commençait-il les discussions importantes pendant l'amour ? Mystère…_

_- Epouses-moi._

_Rodney, qui dirigeait les opérations, stoppa net. Il prit quelques secondes pour analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, John venait bien de lui faire une demande en mariage._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Epouses-moi._

_- Tu es sérieux ?_

_- Oui. On ne peut plus sérieux._

_Effectivement, il en avait l'air. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sourire dissimulé, aucune moquerie dans les yeux. Juste une supplique silencieuse d'obtenir une réponse positive. Le canadien se retira du corps de son amant et s'assit en face de lui. Tant pis pour le septième ciel, la soirée venait de prendre un nouveau cap, beaucoup plus terre à terre._

_- Je croyais que pour toi le mariage ce n'était pas indispensable. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin d'une signature au bas d'un bout de papier pour savoir que tu m'aimes. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

_- La loi._

_- Quoi la loi ?_

_- La loi dit qu'un couple homosexuel doit être marié pour avoir un enfant grâce à la technologie des Anciens._

_- Que…quoi ? Attends. Tu es en train de me dire qu'en fait, tu veux un enfant ?_

_- Oui. Je veux qu'on ait un enfant tous les deux. Je veux que l'on devienne une famille. Je veux pouvoir tenir dans mes bras un mélange de toi et moi. Je veux laisser une trace de notre histoire. Je veux pouvoir raconter à mes petits enfants combien je t'aime._

_Mais bien sûr…Depuis quand John était-il aussi sirupeux dans ses déclarations d'amour ? D'ordinaire, il se contentait de sourire, un peu niaisement d'accord, et de dire « je t'aime mon chéri ». Il ne se permettait qu'une seule exubérance : changer le « mon chéri » par « mon amour ». La seule fois où il avait était un tant soit peu « romantique » c'était pour essuyer les foudres de Rodney quand il lui avait avoué qu'il avait cédé à la tentation d'une belle aliène. Le canadien devint suspicieux, John lui ressortait peut-être le coup du « je veux un enfant de toi » pour faire passer la pilule de l'adultère._

_- Avec qui m'as-tu trompé cette fois ?_

_- Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_- Du fait que tu n'es mielleux à ce point que lorsque tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner. Et généralement la chose en question prend l'apparence d'une brune aux formes généreuses._

_Aie ! Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que John avait imaginé la situation. Il avait plutôt prévu les yeux mouillés d'un Rodney tout ému, un oui murmuré doucement suivi d'un looong baiser et la reprise de leur activité sportive. Il ne pensait pas que le sujet « tu as fauté avec une extraterrestre » reviendrait pointer le bout de son nez maintenant._

_- Je ne t'ai trompé avec personne, en tout cas pas depuis la dernière fois. J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir un bébé. Quand je vois Teyla et Ronon avec Melena, je me dis qu'on passe peut-être à côté des plus belles choses qu'un couple peut vivre. S'aimer c'est bien, mais si on peut le partager avec personne, à quoi cela sert-il ? _

_Rodney était resté silencieux plusieurs minutes à la fin de la tirade de John. Les derniers mots de l'américain résonnaient en lui. Il s'imagina l'espace d'un instant tenant contre lui un petit être mi-John mi-lui. L'image lui plut, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il planta son regard azur dans celui noisette de son amant (4). Il voulait être sûr. Sûr que le militaire avait bien réfléchi avant de lui parler. Sûr qu'il connaissait les conséquences qu'un oui de sa part entraînerait. Sûr qu'ils étaient prêt à accueillir une tierce personne qui n'avait rien demandé dans leur couple._

_John était sûr, comme il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent._

_- D'accord._

_- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien que l'on devienne une famille ?_

_- Oui, je veux que l'on devienne une famille._

_John se rua sur son compagnon pour le couvrir de baisers, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Enfin, après une longue séance de remerciement baveux, il s'écarta un peu et redevint sérieux._

_- Il va falloir s'occuper des formalités. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se marie au Canada et aux Etats-Unis, ça facilitera les démarches. Mais je te préviens, je ne suis toujours pas mariage pour autant. Donc, pas d'église, pas de fêtes et pas d'alliance. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un anneau à mon doigt pour savoir à qui j'appartiens._

_Ils n'avaient pas échangé d'anneaux et John avait continué à avoir des aventures de temps en temps. Mais, tout bien réfléchi, est-ce qu'un bout de métal y aurait changé quelque chose ?_

- Hum…C'est vrai. Une alliance ne t'aurait pas empêché d'aller voir ailleurs.

John allait répliquer mais un doigt pointé en l'air par un Rodney fronçant les sourcils l'en dissuada. D'un mouvement de tête, le canadien désigna Matt qui était en pleine contemplation d'une colonie de fourmis, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas se disputer devant leur fils. Il prit la tarte, en coupa trois morceaux et s'adressa au petit garçon.

- Matt ? Tu veux de la tarte ?

En deux secondes, Matt avait abandonné ses fourmis et s'était littéralement jeté sur la part que lui tendait son père. Il l'avala en un rien de temps et se retrouva avec le pourtour de la bouche constellé de confiture aux myrtilles. Il réclama un autre morceau en remplaçant le « s'il te plait » par le « sourire Sheppard » Sourire contagieux qui se propagea à ses parents. La bonne humeur revint chez les Atlantes et ils finirent leur repas en engloutissant leur dessert.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Le canadien allait ranger leurs affaires quand Matt annonça qu'il voulait faire une sieste. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué, les yeux mi-clos, il n'arrêtait pas de bailler. C'était assez inhabituel de sa part, d'habitude il était en plus grande forme après avoir mangé qu'avant. Rodney pensa que la fatigue de son fils était peut-être due au peu de sommeil qu'ils avaient eu. Ils s'étaient tout de même couchés tard la veille ou plutôt tôt ce matin.

Il allait demander son avis à John mais n'eut finalement pas besoin de formuler sa question, le militaire baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en s'étirant. A cette vision, Rodney ne put réprimer lui aussi un bâillement. Apparemment, ils avaient tous les trois besoins de dormir un peu.

- Bon ! Et bien ! Je vous propose de nous reposer un peu. Les stands sont là jusqu'à ce soir, nous auront amplement le temps de refaire le tour de la foire avant de repartir sur Atlantis.

- Tu sais que tu as des idées de génie parfois ? Dit John narquoisement.

- Parfois, seulement ? Répondit Rodney faussement vexé.

Ils s'allongèrent sur la couverture qui leur avait servie de nappe, John sur le dos, la tête de Rondey sur sa poitrine et Matt blotti contre lui. Ils s'endormirent rapidement **…** trop rapidement. John également, lui qui mettait toujours un temps fou à sombrer dans le sommeil ne parvint pas à lutter contre celui-ci. Il s'endormit, oui, mais pas avant qu'une petite boule n'apparaisse au creux de son estomac.

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

A quelques mètres de là, caché par une haie, un homme attendait patiemment.

La patience avait toujours été l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Il avait pris le temps, de se calmer après ce qu'ils _lui_ avaient fait, de préparer sa vengeance, de planifier dans les moindres détails cette journée et les suivantes. Oh ! Oui ! A leur tour de vivre l'enfer.

Les Atlantes dormaient profondément maintenant. La drogue avait rempli son rôle. Bien ! Ce Tovens verrait sa vie continuer encore un peu. Le veilleur fit signe aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient de le suivre. Il s'approcha lentement de la petite famille endormie, vérifia qu'il n'y ait pas âmes qui vivent aux alentours mise à part ce vieille akala miteux et délicatement enleva l'enfant au flanc de son père. John bougea un peu mais ne réveilla pas.

L'homme dévisagea Matt quelques minutes. Il ressemblait à Sheppard, trop. Pourtant, il avait quelque chose qui lui était familier. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait pourquoi il était là aujourd'hui, qui lui rappelait ce que Sheppard _lui_ avait fait. La détermination de l'homme redoubla. Il partit, suivi de sa troupe, en direction de la porte des étoiles serrant, un peu fort contre lui, cet enfant qui n'était pas le sien et qui ne le serait jamais.

**TBC…**

**Voiloù ! Alors pas trop déçu ? Bon explication du choix du titre : quand j'étais petite, quand on allait à la plage avec mes parents et que je m'éloignait trop au large et que j'avais la flemme de revenir par moi-même, ou plutôt que je paniquait parce que je croyais ne pas pouvoir revenir toute seule, je criais à mon père : PAPA ! Viens me chercherrrrrrrrrrr ! C'est devenu une phrase culte dans ma famille qu'on me ressort très souvent. Voiloù !**

**Ensuite, pas de postage prévu avant trèèès longtemps, la suite n'est pas écrite et je sens que je vais devoir la réécrire pas mal de fois. A plus !**

**1.** Pitit clin d'œil à Rieval qui trouve que les couvertures bleues pour un petit garçon sont classiques, très classique, trop classique…

**2.** Comme disent les cavaliers.

**3.** Ma sœur m'a expliquée récemment ce qu'était réellement le complexe d'Œdipe. On ne peut pas simplement le réduire à « le petit garçon est amoureux de sa mère et veut zigouiller son père » C'est un peu plus complexe. Pour faire court, c'est en résolvant ce complexe que l'enfant se rend compte qu'il n'est pas l'unique objet d'amour de ses parents, mais que ceux-ci peuvent s'aimer tout en l'aimant lui. Pour plus de détails, faudra demander à Auvi. Elle se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer ça mieux que moi.

**4. **minimouette, certes, je ne conteste pas du tout, au contraire. C'est juste un clin d'œil à un topic de GSO qui est parti en HS. HS auquel j'ai participé sans le vouloir.lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Et oui mesdames et mesdames, vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici enfin la suite (et pas fin) de Viens me chercher, appelé plus couramment Matt par moi-même et mes bétalectrices (Rieval et Auvi) que je remerci beaucoup beaucoup au passage.**

**Donc, ça y est, Alphératz, tu l'as ta suite. Savoures-là bien, parce que la suite ne viendra pas avant longtemps, très très très longtemps. Je voudrais la taper en entier (ou du moins, un bon bout) avant de poster la suite parce que c'est une histoire très compliqué que j'ai dans la tête, et surtout, il y a plein de petits détails que j'aimerais mettre, une sous intrigue, une histoire parallèle et d'autre chose, donc pour que tout ça fonctionne et soit cohérent, faut que j'avance bien.**

**Mais rassurez-vous, je la finirais. Elle à pris bien trop de place dans ma tête pour que je la laisse tomber. Je me suis carrément fait le film de leur vie pendant les sept ans passés. Je peux dire la couleur de leurs sous vêtements (rouge pour Roro et Noir pour John), le surnom idiot qu'ils se donnent (Shoupinet et namour…a bah, oui, c'est complètement crétin comme surnom) en passant par leur position préférés….pour regarder la télé bande de perverse ! (collé l'un contre l'autre John face à l'écran les pieds sur la table basse, Rodney allongé sur le canapé appuyé sur John)**

**Bon, je vais pas tout vous faire non plus mais vous voyez quoi…**

**Passons maintenant au mise en garde : le côté action, c'est pas mon fort, alors pardonnez-moi d'avance pour l'impression de vite fait, mais bon voilà, c'est pas mon truc, j'arrive pas à écrire ces scènes…**

**Merci Rieval pour tes compliments, toute n'émue je suis. (oui, moi aussi appelles-moi Yoda, lol)**

**Aller, je m'arrête de bavasser et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

- Oh ! Vous savez, ce n'est pas tellement ça le problème. Je m'entendais bien avec mes parents. Ils étaient vraiment très bien, ils se chamaillaient un peu c'est vrai mais…enfin, vous savez, les peuples, ça se disputent pour pas grand chose…

- Oui, mais le problème c'est que je ne vois pas comment ça marche. Les flux d'énergie sont beaucoup trop instables pour que vous ne rentriez pas en surcharge. Il faut inverser la polarité sinon vous aller dévier les champs subatomiques de notre système binaire…

- Et puis c'est vrai que je ne me tenais pas toujours tranquille. Je leur en faisais voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Je me souviens, une fois, je suis entré dans une colère monstrueuse parce qu'ils m'avaient chatouillé un peu fort. J'ai failli faire tout exploser…

- Et si le champ électromagnétique entre en hyper-espace alors le champ gravitationnel ne pourra plus se régénérer. Nous allons devoir vous faire imploser, c'est la seule solution que je vois pour éviter la catastrophe qui nous attend…

John marchait sur une plage, guidé par des voix dont l'une lui était étrangement familière.

_Que faisait-il ici ? Ne devrait-il pas se trouver dans son laboratoire comme d'habitude à étudier des technologies qui le surpassent ? Et comment était-il arrivé sur cette plage californienne ?_

John suivit les voix et finit par apercevoir leurs propriétaires. La scène avait quelque chose d'étrange mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Rodney était simplement en train de parler avec un E2PZ, rien de très inhabituel. Alors pourquoi un sentiment de malaise l'envahissait-il ?

Rodney se tourna vers lui. Le visage du canadien s'illumina instantanément pour s'assombrir tout aussi rapidement.

- John ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton bras ? Tu l'as encore perdu ? C'est la deuxième fois. C'est pas possible, on ne donc peut rien te confier ! Tu perds toujours tout. Comment peuvent-ils te laisser le commandement de cette base ?

Rodney tourna sur lui-même en désignant le décor qui les entourait. Ils étaient à présent revenus sur Atlantis. John regarda son bras ou plutôt l'endroit où son bras aurait dû se trouver. En lieux et place d'un bras, il y avait … le vide, le vide et encore le vide.

La panique s'empara de lui. Où était donc son bras ? Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il l'avait perdu. Il fixait son membre absent quand soudain Rodney se rua sur lui et lui donna des coups de _nez_ sur le visage. John tenta avec le seul bras qui lui restait de repousser son compagnon, mais celui-ci avait bien l'air décidé à couvrir son visage d'ecchymoses grâce à son nez. Soudain, alors qu'il tentait encore de se soustraire à l'appendice nasal du scientifique, John entendit l'E2PZ pousser un cri insupportablement aigu…

OoOooOooOooOooOoo 

John ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa vision était trouble et tout ce qu'il distingua fut une tache rose et floue juste au-dessus de lui. La tache se rapprocha de son visage et il put constater que non seulement, elle était bien rose mais aussi qu'elle était humide… _très_ humide… Il émit un grognement de dégoût et repoussa son attaquant qui ne s'éloigna que d'une dizaine de centimètres.

John plissa les yeux, essayant de chasser le voile qui se trouvait devant. Après quelques secondes, il sut enfin à quoi correspondait le rose… Au nez d'un vieil Akala.

John poussa un petit cri de surprise et fit de grands moulinets avec ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer suffisamment l'animal pour qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il attendit que les battements de son cœur se calment. Décidément, les réveils n'étaient vraiment pas son fort.

Il retrouva finalement ses esprits, c'est alors qu'il se rappela le sentiment de malaise qui l'avait assailli juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il regarda autour de lui. Rodney dormait toujours malgré l'angle étrange – et certainement très inconfortable - que formait sa tête et son cou. Le Canadien ronflait, preuve qu'il arrivait quand même à respirer. John sourit. Combien de fois Rodney lui avait-il fait le reproche de l'empêcher de dormir à cause de ses ronflements tout en soutenant fermement que lui, n'émettait pas le moindre bruit quand il dormait ?

_Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais de magnétophone ou de caméra quand il le faut ?_

John laissa son compagnon à ses rêves et se retourna vers son fils. Matt n'était plus là. Le militaire ne s'affola cependant pas, il arrivait fréquemment au petit garçon de s'éloigner sans prévenir. Ses parents avaient beau lui faire de longs discours sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas disparaître sans prévenir ou sans qu'ils sachent où le récupérer, mais Matt n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elizabeth avait fait remarquer qu'il y avait certainement une part d'hérédité dans ce comportement. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas compris tout de suite le sous-entendu…

John se leva et fit le tour des environs tout en appelant son fils. Après un quart d'heure de recherche sans résultat, la petite boule d'angoisse refit son apparition. Matt ne s'éloignait jamais vraiment très loin et quand ses parents l'appelaient, il revenait immédiatement afin d'éviter que le sermon ne soit rallongé par la partie « dès qu'on t'appelle tu dois revenir tout de suite sinon on s'inquiète. »

John revint près de Rodney et tenta de le réveiller en douceur…sans résultat. Le militaire fut un peu surpris, son scientifique avait le sommeil léger et un rien suffisait à le sortir des bras de morphée. Il insista plus franchement en le secouant mais il n'obtint même pas un froncement de sourcils.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il passa au plan B : les baffes. Tout en continuant à appeler son cher et tendre, John lui donna plusieurs claques sur les joues.

- Rodney ! Rodney, réveilles-toi !

- Hein ? Heu…quoi ?

Le scientifique avait enfin ouvert les yeux, même s'il semblait encore dans un demi-sommeil. John ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émerger.

- Lèves-toi ! Matt a disparu.

- Quoi ? Comment ça Matt a disparu ? Demanda vivement Rodney tout en se relevant et en balayant des yeux les alentours à la recherche de son fils.

- Disparu comme : il n'est pas là. Je ne le trouve pas. Aides-moi à le chercher.

Les paroles du militaire finirent de réveiller Rodney qui le suivit à travers les stands.

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Les deux hommes cherchèrent Matt en vain à travers toute la foire. John retourna du côté du stand des akalas pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas reparti en ballade. En descendant de l'animal, le matin, Matt avait demandé à son père s'il ne pouvait pas refaire un tour mais cette fois tout seul. Il s'estimait suffisamment grand pour monter seul « un-stupide-animal-comme-tu-dis-mon-papa-adoré »

Mais l'homme qui s'occupait du stand ne l'avait pas revu et John retourna auprès de Rodney, qui de son côté interrogeait les autres forains. Ils en questionnèrent une dizaine, sans résultats. Il y avait bien trop de monde ce jour-là - et les enfants ne manquaient pas - pour qu'ils en remarquent un parmi les autres. Les deux Atlantes commençaient à être de vraies boules de nerf quand ils s'approchèrent d'une vieille femme. Comme il l'avaient déjà fait des dizaine de fois depuis qu'ils avaient constaté la disparition de Matt, ils lui montrèrent une photographie de leur fils et lui demandèrent, mais sans beaucoup d'espoir, si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

- Oui, je l'ai vu, dit-elle difficilement.

A ces mots, Rodney attrapa la main de John et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, un poids venait de leur être enlevé, ils respiraient à nouveau. Ils déchantèrent rapidement quand la vieille femme reprit.

- Il était dans les bras d'un homme. Ils ont tous passé la porte des Etoiles.

- Tous ? Comment ça tous ? Et depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ? Demanda avec empressement John.

- Oh…c'était il y a trois heures, je crois…Ils étaient tout un groupe d'hommes. Je ne les avais jamais vus avant mais Ikar pourra peut-être vous en dire plus. Je l'ai vu discuter ce matin avec le chef du groupe.

La vieille femme n'avait pas fini sa phrase que John était parti en trombe à la recherche d'Ikar. Rodney remercia rapidement la vielle femme et courut à la suite de son mari. John courait comme un fou, bousculant ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Il savait exactement où trouver le Tovens, ils étaient passés devant le stand de sa famille quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils les avaient interrogés eux aussi, et le jeune homme n'avait rien dit. John avait bien remarqué qu'Ikar avait semblé mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas très inhabituel. Le Tovens était d'une timidité maladive, il donnait toujours l'impression d'être à deux doigts de s'évanouir, il fallait le voir essayer de parler avec Jessica… John ne s'était pas méfié. Il s'en mordait les doigts à présent. Chaque minute passée le séparait encore plus de son fils, chaque minute passée diminuait les chances de le retrouver sain et sauf. S'il arrivait la moindre petite égratignure à Matt, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il n'en aurait pas la force cette fois…

Il arriva en vue du stand et dès qu'il vit Ikar, John hurla son nom. Le jeune Tovens blêmit et après quelques secondes de stupeur, il prit ses jambes à son cou. John n'eut pas trop de mal à le rattraper. Il se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, puis il leva son point dans l'intention de le frapper mais Rodney arriva avant que le militaire n'eut le temps d'abaisser sa main.

- John ! Non ! cria Rodney.

L'américain se figea, son visage reflétant le combat intérieur qui l'animait. Frapper ce petit morveux ne lui ramènerait pas son fils, mais au moins ça le soulagerait un peu.

- Pitié, je vous en prie ne me faites pas de mal, supplia Ikar. Il m'a obligé. Je ne voulais pas, je vous jure. Mais il m'a obligé à vous occuper pendant qu'il mettait un somnifère dans votre tarte.

- QUOI ! Ca explique qu'on se soit endormi si vite, marmonna John pour lui-même. Qui ? Qui t'as obligé, gronda-t-il à l'adresse d'Ikar.

- Il m'a dit s'appeler Kolya, mais je ne le connaissais pas avant ce matin. Il a menacé ma famille je n'ai pas eu le choix, je vous jure.

Ikar était terrorisé et le regard de John ne faisait rien pour le rassurer, un éclair de haine avait pris possession de ses yeux à l'évocation du nom du génii. Le Tovens sentait bien que l'Atlante mourrait d'envie de se défouler sur lui. Il cru qu'il allait finalement céder à ses pulsions et le frapper, mais à la place, John abaissa doucement son bras jusqu'à terre. Ses doigts empoignèrent une touffe d'herbe et la serrèrent de toutes leurs forces tendit qu'il tentait de se calmer en respirant bruyamment. Rodney prit alors la parole et demanda le plus calmement possible :

- Sais-tu où il a emmené Matt ?

- Oui, oui…J'ai.. j'ai vu les sym--symboles, bégaya Ikar. Je… je vous les … les montrerais. Mais s'il… s'il vous plait, ne, ne me…me faites pas de mal.

- Je ne te ferais rien, reprit John un peu plus calme. Allez, nous allons à la porte et tu vas composer l'adresse.

Il se releva en entraînant le jeune homme avec lui. Il commença à partir en direction de la porte serrant fermement le bras du Tovens dans sa main quand Rodney le retint.

- John, il vaudrait mieux aller sur Atlantis avant. Mettre Elizabeth au courant de la situation.

- On a pas le temps Rodney, s'énerva John tout en se retournant vers lui. Ils ont passé la porte il y a plus de trois heures, tu te souviens ? Qui sait où ils ont pu aller ?

- Oui, d'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois arrivés sur la planète, hein ? Notre seule arme c'est un panier à pique-nique. Sans oublier que le jean, ce n'est pas terrible pour crapahuter sur d'autres planètes et nous ne sommes que deux contre toute une bande de géniis certainement armés jusqu'aux dents. Non, John. Nous devons retourner sur Atlantis ne serait-ce que pour prendre du renfort.

Le colonel se morditles lèvres et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était récupérer son fils le plus rapidement possible et il avait complètement laissé de côté les détails techniques. Il était reconnaissant à Rodney de ne pas lui faire une réflexion assassine sur son côté « je fonce dans le tas, on verra ensuite » qui venait de faire, une fois de plus, son apparition.

- Je suis désolé. Tu as raison. Je m'emballe.

- Ce n'est rien, je te connais, dit doucement Rodney en serrant John dans ses bras. Je sais que tu veux récupérer notre fils au plus vite, et moi aussi je le veux. Mais il nous faut de l'aide. Il se tourna vers le Tovens. Ikar, vous venez avec nous.

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur Atlantis, la porte des étoiles s'activa et un vortex se forma. Le colonel Sheppard en sortit immédiatement. Rodney et Ikar n'étaient pas encore passés que John s'adressait déjà au technicien chargé des communications.

- Je veux une équipe de marines à bord de jumper 1 dans cinq minutes ! cria t-il.

- Pardon ? Demanda le docteur Weir.

Elle se tenait près du DHD. Elle était sortie de son bureau quand Chevron Man avait annoncé que le code d'identification était celui du colonel Sheppard. Ils ne devaient pas rentrer avant au moins trois heures et ce retour en avance l'avait inquiétée, elle était donc venue aux nouvelles.

- Colonel vous pourriez vous expliquer ? Où est Matt ? Et qui est ce jeune homme ? Dit-elle en posant les yeux sur le Tovens.

- Désolé, Elizabeth. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de faire les présentations. Matt a été enlevé par Kolya.

Le colonel avait dit cela tout en se dirigeant vers le couloir menant à ses quartiers, laissant une Elizabeth complètement suffoquée. Elle se reprit rapidement et s'adressa à Rodney qui lui n'avait pas bougé et se trouvait toujours devant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Rodney ?

- La vérité, soupira le scientifique. Kolya a enlevé Matt pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Venez dans mon bureau… tous les trois, rajouta-t-elle en fixant le colonel. Celui-ci poussa un bruyant soupir lui faisant très bien comprendre qu'il perdait trop de temps à son goût. Elizabeth ne fit pas de commentaire et se tourna vers le technicien en charge du DHD. Prévenez l'équipe du Lieutenant Colonel Lorne, qu'ils nous attendent dans le hangar à jumpers.

- Bien, madame.

Elisabeth se dirigea vers son bureau, suivi par les trois hommes. Elle les observa quelques instants. John bouillait littéralement d'une rage pas vraiment contenue. Il faisait les cent pas en marmonnant ce qu'elle interpréta comme étant le programme qu'il réservait à Kolya. A ce moment-là, elle n'enviait absolument pas le génii. Quand John le retrouverait, l'ex commandeur passerait un _très, très_ mauvais quart d'heure.

Rodney lui semblait plus calme mais extrêmement inquiet. L'ongle qu'il se rongeait avait disparu et il allait finir par attaquer la chair de son doigt s'il ne passait pas au suivant. Quant au reste de sa personne, Elizabeth n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire bouger sa jambe aussi vite. Restait le jeune homme que les deux Atlantes avaient ramené avec eux et qu'Elizabeth ne connaissait pas, pas plus que la raison de sa présence sur Atlantis, d'ailleurs. Il était tout simplement terrorisé, jetant des coups d'œil inquiet en direction du colonel et tremblant de plus belle quand celui-ci se rapprochait de lui.

Elizabeth prit une profonde inspiration et le plus calmement possible, demanda :

- Bien, je vous écoute. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- C'est pourtant simple, non ? Explosa John. Je vous l'ai dit. Kolya a enlevé Matt et nous perdons un temps précieux à discutailler inutilement. Kolya ne restera pas éternellement sur cette planète, nous devons y aller maintenant. Je devrais être en train de me changer et de briefer une équipe de marines au lieu d'attendre inutilement dans ce bureau.

- Colonel, s'il vous plait, tempéra Elizabeth. Vous ferez tout cela, mais d'abord expliquez-moi un peu plus en détail ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais même pas de quelle planète vous parlez !

John allait répliquer quand Rodney posa sa main sur son bras pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Calmes-toi John, je vais le faire.

Rodney fit une pause, puis se lança dans le récit des évènements de la journée. Quand il eut fini, Elizabeth s'adressa à Ikar.

- Je suis désolée pour la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Vous resterez parmi nous le temps que nous récupérions Matt. Bien sûr, nous ferons venir votre famille ici, pour la mettre en sécurité.

Ikar hocha timidement la tête et murmura un merci rempli de soulagement. Il donna l'adresse de la planète sur laquelle Kolya s'était rendu pendant que John et Rodney partaient se changer.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant jumper 1. John avait expliqué la situation à Lorne et son équipe. Ils allaient embarquer quand leur radio grésilla.

/Docteur McKay, Colonel Sheppard ?/

Le docteur Beckett était incroyable. Il travaillait depuis presque dix ans maintenant avec les deux hommes, il était leur meilleur ami, il était même le parrain de Matt. Mais il continuait à les appeler par leur nom et titre durant les heures de bureau. A part lui, tout le monde appelait ses amis par leurs prénoms à longueur de journée. Mais Carson mettait un point d'honneur à rester professionnel, et ce, en toute circonstance, et avec n'importe qui. Ce comportement lui valait régulièrement des petites moqueries de la part de ses amis proches, mais il laissait couler, « Bien faire et laisser braire » devait être sa devise comme disait John. Ce-dernier répondit à l'appel du médecin.

- Oui Carson ?

/Dieu merci vous n'êtes pas encore partis/

Le soupir qu'avait poussé Carson alarma immédiatement John. S'il avait réussi, quelques minutes auparavant, à faire baisser un tant soit peu son niveau de stress, celui-ci venait de refaire un bon vers le haut.

- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec les jumeaux ?

/Un problème, pas vraiment. Le travail a commencé, vos enfants sont en train de naître !/

Les deux papas semblaient avoir soudain perdu la capacité de respirer. Ils restèrent muets plusieurs secondes avant qu'un sourire n'étire leurs lèvres. Mais brusquement, celui de John disparu, ses jumeaux allaient venir au monde mais ils n'auraient pas leur grand frère auprès d'eux pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Il se tourna vers Rodney, lui sourit et activa sa radio.

- Merci de nous prévenir, Carson. Rodney va rester ici. Il sera là pour les accueillir.

- Quoi ? Il n'en est pas question ! S'emporta Rodney. Je ne resterai pas ici alors que mon fils est entre les mains de Kolya, compris ? Les jumeaux sont en de bonnes mains avec Carson, il ne leur arrivera rien alors que pour Matt, rien n'est moins sûr ! Je viens avec toi.

- Non, tu ne viens pas ! Tu dois rester pour les jumeaux. Il faut qu'il y en ai au moins un de nous qui reste en sécurité. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer là-bas ? Et si on ne revenait pas ?

- Arrêtes ! Ne recommence pas. Je t'ai déjà dit que je savais très bien me débrouiller sur le terrain, et si toi tu peux y aller, alors j'y vais. Je ne resterais pas ici sans rien faire alors que mon fils est en danger.

Rodney avait haussé le ton au fur et à mesure de ses paroles tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de John. Tout dans son attitude conseillait à ceux présents de se tenir tranquilles s'ils souhaitaient échapper à la colère du petit génie d'Atlantis. John ne dérogea pas à la règle et ne broncha pas. Content de voir que John avait compris le message, Rodney entra dans le jumper, s'assit à la place du copilote et activa à son tour sa radio.

- Carson, nous vous confions les jumeaux, nous serrons bientôt de retour avec leur grand frère.

Pendant que Carson leur souhaitait bonne chance, John vint s'installer aux commandes du jumper. Juste avant de décoller, il regarda du coin de l'œil _son_ Canadien et lui dit avec un petit sourire, en coin, lui aussi.

- Je n'aurais jamais le dernier mot avec toi ?

- Jamais.

John se revit sept ans en arrière…

_Ils revenaient d'une mission particulièrement difficile. Un traité commercial qui avait tourné à la prise d'otage. Rodney avait été pris comme monnaie d'échange et embarqué dans une course poursuite d'une semaine. Plusieurs marines étaient morts alors qu'ils essayaient de libérer le scientifique et lui même n'était passé qu'à un cheveu de l'exécution. Ses ravisseurs avaient d'ailleurs fait croire aux Atlantes qui les poursuivaient qu'ils l'avaient éliminé. _

_A la sortie du briefing post-mission, John s'était rendu immédiatement dans les quartiers de Rodney. Il était furieux, il était entré sans prévenir et s'était planté en face du scientifique._

_- Vous ne partez plus en mission en extérieur. _

_- Pardon ? Et pour quelle raison s'il vous plait ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas fait pour aller sur le terrain. A partir de maintenant vous restez dans votre labo. Pas de discussion possible. Je ne veux plus vous voir passer la porte. C'est compris ?_

_Rodney était suffoqué, la surprise le laissa immobile plusieurs secondes avant qu'une colère froide ne vienne prendre le dessus. Il se rapprocha du militaire jusqu'à n'être séparé de lui que d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il planta son regard dans celui de John, nullement impressionné._

_- Je n'ai pas à vous obéir _Colonel_. Je ne suis pas militaire, l'avez-vous oublié ? Mais si c'est ma compagnie qui vous insupporte, je peux demander à Elisabeth de me changer d'équipe, comme ça vous n'aurez plus à me voir._

_-Ca n'a rien à voir ! S'énerva John en le bousculant pour venir se placer devant la baie vitrée._

_- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi alors ? Je vous fais de l'ombre quand nous sommes en présence d'une ascensionnée ? Ironisa Rodney._

_- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, répondit John agacé._

_- Parce qu'en plus je dis n'importe quoi ? Non mais c'est qui le génie ici ? Vous peut-être ?_

_- McKay ! Ca suffit ! _

_John reprit d'un ton las :_

_- Vous êtes un scientifique, votre place n'est pas sur le terrain. Laissez ça aux professionnels._

_- Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous vous rendez-compte que je ne suis pas apte au terrain ? Il vous en aura fallu du temps ! _

_- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez failli y passer cette fois ? Cria John. C'est un miracle que vous vous en soyez sorti indemne ! J'ai cru que vous étiez mort…_

_Il rajouta dans un murmure avant de quitter la pièce :_

_- Je ne veux pas revivre ça…_

_Il fallu plusieurs minutes à Rodney pour comprendre la signification de ces paroles. Sheppard avait déjà perdu des hommes sur le terrain, plusieurs dizaines depuis qu'ils étaient sur Atlantis et il avait failli en perdre encore plus, mais il n'avait jamais interdit à l'un d'eux de retraverser la porte. Pour Rodney ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, il était plus qu'un simple collègue pour le militaire._

_Le soir, il était allé retrouver John dans ses quartiers. Il jouait de la guitare dos à la porte, un air lent que Rodney était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver le film dont était tiré la musique. Un vieux film français en noir et blanc racontant les amours de deux enfants s'il se souvenait bien : Jeux Interdits. Il attendit que John finisse le morceau, puis il s'approcha lentement du lit sur lequel John était assis._

_- C'est très beau._

_John sursauta, il n'avait manifestement pas entendu Rodney arriver. Il voulut parler mais Rodney le devança._

_- J'ai réfléchis à votre réaction de tout à l'heure, et j'ai compris pourquoi vous avez réagis comme ça._

_John tenta de l'interrompre mais Rodney ne le laissa pas faire._

_- Laissez-moi parler s'il vous plait, je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, alors il ne faut pas m'interrompre quand je me suis lancé. D'accord ?_

_John avait acquiescé d'un petit signe de tête._

_- Bien. Je pense avoir compris que je suis plus qu'un collègue pour vous. Je me considérais déjà comme votre ami, mais …bon, enfin, vous voyez…un ami comme ça, plus qu'un collègue mais moins qu'un « ami…ami… »vous voyez, quoi ! Je pense que je suis passé dans la catégorie au-dessus maintenant et…enfin…je voulais vous dire que je suis très flatté que mon amitié soit si importante pour vous. J'ai toujours fait croire que je me suffisais à moi-même, mais…enfin…votre amitié aussi compte beaucoup pour moi. _

_John n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, il avait rangé délicatement sa guitare sur son support puis s'était rassis au bord du lit. Il avait passé ses mains sur son visage, sous le regard inquiet de Rodney. Au bout d'un temps qui avait paru excessivement long au canadien, John avait laissé échapper dans un souffle :_

_- Je crois que vous êtes plus qu'un ami pour moi Rodney._

_- Oh ! Avait été la seule chose que le Rodney en question avait été capable de dire._

_Rodney était venu s'asseoir à côté du colonel. Ils n'avaient pas osé se regarder pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Rodney avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de John._

_- Ce n'est donc vraiment pas parce que je te fais de l'ombre quand nous sommes en présence d'une belle aliène que tu me consignes dans mon labo._

_John avait souri._

_- Non, ça n'a vraiment aucun rapport._

_- Bien ! Parce que je vais continuer à te faire de l'ombre pendant nos missions à l'extérieur._

_Ils avaient continué les missions, tout en passant de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Ils apprirent à se connaître… jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à passer à l'étape suivante et que John n'ait plus jamais le dernier mot._

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Jumper 1 survolait un paysage montagneux depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte. John avait les yeux rivés sur le sol à la recherche de la moindre trace de Kolya et de ces hommes. Ceux de Rodney étaient rivés sur l'écran de contrôle des détecteurs de vie. Ceux-ci enregistrèrent une activité qui ne manqua pas de l'alerter.

- Je détecte plusieurs signes de vie, quinze, à trente kilomètres au sud, sur un espèce de plateau. Mais, c'est inaccessible en jumper, le plateau est trop petit et la pente est trop raide pour qu'il puisse se poser à proximité.

John jeta un coup d'œil aux relevés avant de s'adresser aux militaires qui l'accompagnaient.

- Nous allons devoir nous poser ici et faire la route à pied. Johnson, vous rester ici avec le jumper occulté. Les autres, vous venez avec nous. On les encercle et à mon signal, on les met en joue. Tirer sur tous ceux qui se mettent entre nous et Kolya mais, lui, je le veux vivant. Et faites attentions à Matt. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je vous en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Des questions ?

Personne ne broncha.

- Bien, alors on y va.

Une heure plus tard, les Atlantes étaient en position autour du campement. John et Rodney poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en constatant que leur fils était toujours en vie. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, il ne semblait pas porter de trace de coup et la drogue n'avait plus d'effet sur lui. Ils pouvaient l'entendre discuter tranquillement avec Kolya et l'interroger sur l'intérêt pour lui d'avoir eu à revêtir d'autres vêtements que les siens. Vêtements très « moches » d'ailleurs à son goût. Même son papa qui n'avait pas de goût pour les vêtements ne l'aurait pas obligé à mettre … _ça_. Il n'était nullement impressionné par le Génii, et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir consciencede la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cet enfant était un peu trop intrépide pour son âge…

Kolya était donc occupé à répondre aux questions d'ordre esthétique de Matt quand John donna le signal de l'assaut. Les Atlantes sortirent de leurs abris et s'occupèrent des hommes de mains de Kolya. John et Rodney restèrent ensembles et se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers le Génii.

Dès qu'il vit les Atlantes, Kolya attrapa Matt et courut vers la porte. Il tenait fermement le petit garçon dans ses bras, l'empêchant au maximum de se débattre. Matt avait vu ses parents sortir de nulle part et se diriger vers lui. Malheureusement, l'un des gorilles de Kolya s'était interposé et avait frappé Rodney au visage. Matt avait hurlé des « laisse mon papa tranquille » « méchant » et autres « pas gentil » en se débattant de plus belle pour venir aider ses parents. Mais Kolya n'avait pas desserré sa prise et tous les efforts du petit garçon étaient restés vains. Il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper des bras du Génii mais continuait néanmoins de se débattre et surtout à crier.

Kolya s'énerva et hurla au gamin de se taire et d'arrêter de bouger. Le maintenir ainsi l'empêchait de garder son équilibre et ils faillirent chuter plus d'une fois avant que le Génii ne se décide à ralentir la cadence. La pente était vraiment dangereuse, d'autant plus que des pierres la rendaient très glissante. Ils arrivèrent néanmoins à la porte avant que les Atlantes ne soient en vue. Ses hommes devaient leur donner du fil à retordre, il n'avait pas choisi n'importe qui. Ils étaient parfaitement entraînés et ne laisseraient pas filer Sheppard et compagnie aussi facilement. Kolya composa l'adressa d'une des planètes de secours qu'il avait prévue. « Toujours prévoir un plan B pour le cas où le plan A aurait des ratés. » C'est ce qu'on lui avait appris durant ses classes, et il avait toujours appliqué cet adage.

Le Génii poussa Matt dans le vortex et y entra à son tour. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, McKay et Sheppard débouchèrent à leur tour sur le plateau où se trouvait la porte. Rodney avait un bel œil au beurre noir et John la lèvre fendue.Ils avaient eu du mal à se débarrasser de leur agresseur et ne devaient d'avoir pu poursuivre Kolya qu'à Lorne qui les avait couverts durant leur course effrénée vers la Porte.

Le vortex était toujours ouvert quand ils arrivèrent et ils ne prirent pas le temps de prévenir le reste de leur équipe. Ils passèrent l'horizon juste avant que la porte ne se désactive.

**TBC…**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur des espérances de certaines et que vous me pardonnerez le monstrueux retard que j'ai eu (pire que Alhenorr et Bayas pour séquelles, je ne peux plus me plaindre) ainsi que pour le retard que je vais prendre.**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
